Using data obtained in 1978 from a ten percent stratified probability sample of migrant agricultural workers in Wisconsin, a series of analyses on health behaviors and medical utilization patterns will be conducted. The first Specific Aim is to conduct a thorough evaluation of the methodology of the sampling procedure, with an eye to its reproducability in other states. The second Specific Aim is to perform a cohort analysis of maternal health and childbearing patterns. In addition, data on the health and medical utilization of workers' children will be analyzed. Comparisons will be made, where possible, with other Hispanics and other rural families. Comparison data will be obtained from the Current Population Survey and the National Survey of Family Growth. Finally, the third Specific Aim is to compare the health utilization patterns of Hispanics currently travelling in the migrant stream with Hispanics who have settled permanently in Wisconsin. Using certain medical utilization patterns as dependent variables, measures of "acculturation" will be operationalized by language proficiency in English and years residing in Wisconsin. Health data for year-round Hispanic residents are from a household survey conducted in southeastern Wisconsin in 1978.